Automotive vehicles use environment awareness to improve vehicle performance and vehicle safety features. Consumer appetites and automotive regulations may push demand for environment awareness improvements. Vehicle structures may operate with sensor systems to obtain information on a surrounding environment and direct corresponding vehicle responses. On-board vehicle systems may obtain different types of information from different locations on the vehicle. These vehicle systems may include sensors and sensor systems to assist in obtaining the information. A position and/or location of these sensors on-vehicle typically play a role in the operation of the sensor and sensor systems. Additionally, these sensor systems may be designed to facilitate efficient installation and/or assembly processes.